Sakura's Crush
by Raspberry-cherry
Summary: Sakura is a 16 yr old girl in her 10th yr at high school when a new student comes along will she fall for this new student or will SAkura endup With Li? read and find out! Please RR!


Sakura's Crush

"Talking"

'_Telepathic talking_'

Sounds

#Thoughts#

POV (point or view…if you didn't already know what that meant)

(Just me adding my comment(s) n stuff)

Sakura is 16 yrs old and in yr.10 at high school she loves Li and Li loves her back but Li still hasn't told her that he loves her. Madison knows but Li doesn't realise this. Sakura's whole family has died and she hasn't found the cards..yet.

* * *

Chapter 1: The new student…

Tuesday…

Sakura woke up late…again. It was 7:45 and she was supposed to wake up at 7:30. #I should really remember to set my alarm clock at night before I go to bed…# She got out of bed got dressed in her high school uniform ran downstairs quickly grabbed a piece of toast grabbed her bag put her rollerblades on and skated to school.

Just as she walked in the classroom she stopped and sighed seeing that the teacher wasn't in yet. She sleepily went and sat down at her desk infront of Li and next to Madison. "Morning…" Sakura said to Madison and Li. "Good morning Sakura" Madison replied cheerful obviously wide-awake. "Morning" Li said grumpily. "What's wrong Li?" asked Sakura a while later when she was more awake. "My distant cousin came to Japan yesterday afternoon…" Li replied "Whats wrong with that?" Sakura said since she could tell Li didn't like his cousin too much. "You'll see when he gets here." Li replied somewhat huskily "Is he coming here?" Sakura asked excitingly. "Yeah" Li said a little bit jealous of all this interest in his cousin from Sakura. "What year is he in?" "Ours…" Li said half not there because he was thinking of what his cousin would do to him to get him to tell Sakura his feelings once he found out.

Madison was listening to all this and realised that Li was gettinga little bitjealous of all the excitement Sakura was showing to this total stranger.

So she decided to interrupt "Hey Sakura are you still coming over to my house this afternoon?"

"Yeah…if there is a problem I could always cancel and go home by myself."

"Nah there isn't a problem I was just asking to make sure."

"That's cool" said Sakura with one of her sunny smiles.

Madison saw Li sigh just as Sakura smiled Madison knew he loved Sakura with all his heart. "Hey Li." "Yeah Madison." Li dreamily "Can we talk later at recess?" "Sure whatever." Said Li trying to stop thinking of Sakuras excitement over his cousin.

The bell interrupted what Madison was about to say next. 5 seconds later the door slid open to reveal Mr. Caffo (their roll-call teacher) with a boy following him. He wasn't wearing the school uniform he was in ¾ length baggy faded jeans and a baggy silver Quiksilver t-shirt. He had a nice tan and the most gorgeous baby blue eyes with messy chocolate brown hair with blonde streaks. He also had a odd looking chain around his neck with a silver moon symbol ontop of a gold star. Sakura nearly fainted when she saw him smile slightly at her. The boy also had a pretty cool skateboard in his hand it looked brand new. The boy searched the class only to find his favourite cousins face toward the window with a dreamy expression on his face. Then the boy looked at the gorgeous girl sitting in front of his cousin. The teacher interrupted his thoughts by saying, "Good morning class. Today we have a new student." As an aside to the boy he said. "Why don't you come up the front and say I little bit about yourself." As the boy was about to get up the pretty girl in front of his cousin put her hand up. "Yes Sakura" Mr. Caffo said. #So that's her name…cute# the boy thought. "Can I show him around after he introduces himself?" "Sure Sakura" "thankyou." The boy got up in front of the class and said "Hello everyone my name is Jason Showron, I'm from Australia, I like to skate, my favourite colours are red and black and I'm related to Li…oh and I'm single…any questions…no ok then." Jason looked at Caffo expectantly. "Ok…Sakura you can show Jason around now." Caffo said. "Ok." Said Sakura "Come on Jason." "K."

As Sakura and Jason were walking around outside. Jason unexpectedly said "Do you like Li?" Sakura stopped in her tracks and stared at Jason when she finally regained her composture she said, "No way he is too cold toward me! I'll never like him more than a friend…why do you ask? Do you know something I don't know?" Sakura asked with a suspicious glint in her eyes and a suppressed emotion that Jason has seen enough of to tell what it was. "Yes as a matter of fact I do but I cant tell you cos he will kill me, literally." Jason said with a shrug. "Oh please tell me I promise that I wont say a word please please please." When Sakura saw him hesitate she put on her puppy dog eyes that usually worked on everyone. "Um…well…you'll find out soon enough." Jason couldn't say no to those beautifully shining emerald eyes of hers but he couldn't tell her either because Li was watching them from the classroom window.

Li knew exactly what Jason was going to tell her luckily he 'told' Jason what would happen if he told her about his feelings. Li couldn't help but feel upset about what Sakura said about him but it was true what she said about him being cold towards her but that was the only way the could without showing her how much he loved her. Either that or he could be totally mean to her and ignore her, which he knew he couldn't do. The bit that he didn't particularly like was that fact the Jason said that she'd find out soon enough. Did he mean that Jason will tell her or will Jason get himself to tell her?

(Since the touring took up most of the morning I just skipped till recess.)

At recess (Madison & Li)…

"Li do you love Sakura?" Madison said the instant he met her under the cherry blossom tree.

"…" Li was blushing wildly.

"I thought so" Madison said happily.

"Am I really that obvious?" Li said shocked that Madison knew but at least he could trust her…he hoped.

"Yeah...but Sakura doesn't have a clue as dense as she is."

"……" Li sighed in relief that Sakura didn't know.

"You really don't like Jason do you?"

"No… and I know he already he plans for getting Sakura. And he knows I like her because he was going to tell her while she was touring him around but I 'told' him not to otherwise I'd kill him cos ill tell her when I feel I can." (Madison already knew that the Li family could 'talk' to each other)

"Really…well you better tell her by the end of this weekend " Madison said with a smirk on her face.

"Yes…wait what are you planning to do?" I said as Madison begun walking off in Sakuras direction.

"Oh… nothing…just don't make any plans for this weekend ok?" replied Madison with a mischievous glint in her eyes.Li gave her a quizzical yet suspisious look.Madison just took that as a yes and walked back to Sakura.

Li just stood there trying to guess what Madison is up to. Until Jason came up to him and said "Hey cuz wazzup?" "Um…what…oh…nothing…" "Are you sure it looked like you where thinking pretty hard about something or should I say someone?" as Jason said this Li started to blush. "Ha ha thought so…" Jason teased. "I was not thinking about Sakura!" Li said a little bit too loudly. Everyone near them was looking at them. Li blushed even more. "Come on lets hang around Sakura and Madison for recess!" "Fine" Li said realising that he'd have no choice because Jason would drag him there or go back and tell Sakura that he liked her.

Meanwhile…

"Hey Madison why so happy for? Not like you're not usually happy but there's something else…isn't there?"

"Well Sakura…you wanna know what Jason wanted to tell you?"

"YES! What is it? Tell me please!"

"I cant tell you now but you will find out later this week ok?"

"Ok fine…how did you know that Jason wanted to tell me something?" Sakura asked with a suspicious glint in her eyes.

"Oh I have very reliable resources." Madison replied.

"Ok then." Sakura said just as Jason and Li came up to them. Madison sighed at the great timing and that Sakura took that as answer.

"Hey guys!" Jason said happily dragging an annoyed Li behind him.

"Hey Jason!" Sakura said in a cheerful voice.

"Hey girls!" Li said staring at Jason 'they are girls you know not guys.'

"Oh…hey Li…didn't see you there behind Jason." Sakura said in a voice that practically said 'yes I did see you there but I wasn't going to talk to you'.

"Hey Li" said Madison with a sympathetic smile on her face.

"Does any of you know where a skate park is around here do you?" asked Jason when he noticed that no one was going to start a conversation.

"Yeah I do… ill take you there this afternoon if you want?" said Sakura instantly.

"Um…Sakura aren't you coming over my house this afternoon?" Madison said regretting that her bestfriend had a bad memory…especially when it came to boys.

"Oh yeah I forgot sorry Jason. How about tomorrow if your not doing anything with your family that is?" Sakura said blushing because she totally forgot about going over to Madisons place this afternoon.

"Nope I'm not doing anything tomorrow. I'll come pick you up tomorrow at about 4 from your house if you show me where you live?" '_Would you stop flirting with her?_' Li 'said' to Jason.

"Sure I don't live to far from here so maybe you could walk me home then hopefully you'd be able to find your way home from my house." '_No way man she is too cute not to plus she falling for me_.' Jason 'replied' back to Li.

"Fine if you're not in my last class ill meet you under this tree after school ok?"

"Ok then…lemme see your timetable and I'll see what you have got next and last ok?"

Jason handed Sakura his timetable after a moment or two scrounging in his bag.

Sakura looked at the timetable with Madison over her one shoulder and Li over the other. "You have ALL my classes! So I guess you are stuck with me then!" Sakura smiled so happily that Li blushed. Luckily no one noticed (to him anyways) otherwise he would've been asked to why he was blushing and Li wasn't ready to tell her especially on front of Jason.

BRING

"Oops there goes the bell we'd better head off to class." Said Sakura as she grabbed Jason's hand and pulled him off to their next class. Li was in Madison's class next so he walked with her. Madison broke the silence by saying, "You really love her don't you?" "Yeah…" "You wish you were in all of her classes weren't you?" "Yeah." Li was wondering why Madison was asking all of these questions but he felt that he could trust her so he answered truthfully and the other reason was because that there was no lying to Madison. "Your jealous of Jason aren't you?" "Yeah." "I knew it! I can't wait till this weekend. It's going to be so fun!" "Why? What are you planning Madison?" "You'll see soon enough…" "That's what I'm afraid of…" Li sighed knowing that if she didn't want him to know he'll never know until it happened.

As Jason was being dragged to their next class students shot him weird looks. Jason didn't know why but he found out during class. People looked him strangely when Sakura pulled him into class and told him to sit next to her. He heard some students murmuring 'Whoa man…I wish I could be soo lucky to have Sakura dragging me.' 'Wow what a cutie but I guess he already likes Sakura I mean who wouldn't except for Li but he is just different in a weird way.' 'Look at the way Sakura's looking at that new kid. I betcha she has a crush on him.' Sakura heard the last one and started to blush, "Hey everyone this is Jason he's new." "Hey Jason!" everyone said. "Hey everyone! Wazzup?" said Jason as some girls came up to him and started asking him questions like, "Where do you come from?" "What do you like most about our school?" "Are you single?" "Who do you like most out of our school so far?" that was the last question before the teacher came in. "Ok everyone back in your seats!" everyone scrambled to their seats. "I'm guessing that we have another new student?" asked their English teacher looking around for him/her. "Yes Mr. Kingsley he's right here." Said Sakura with a smile. "Well why don't you come up and introduce yourself to the class." "Ok." Jason walked up the front. "Hey everyone, I'm Jason Showron, yes I'm related to Li I'm his distant cousin from my mothers side. I like to skate, my favourite colours are red and black and I moved to Japan from Australia yesterday…um that's about it I think. If there is any questions I'd be happy to answer them at lunch." "Thank you doing that Jason you may return to your seat next to Sakura." The teacher said after a moments thought. As he was walking towards his seat most girls smiled at him flirtatiously but he just kept on smiling his usual smile. Not exactly refusing them but not entirely saying yes either. He just sat in class listening to the teacher for 45 mins. (The periods lasted an hour each.) Until he got hit in the head with a paper ball. He picked it up and read it. 'Hey Jason, can you please tell me what you were going to say this morning?- Sakura.' He picked up his pen and scribbled a simple reply. 'Later' he threw it at Sakura who then picked it up and read it and then looked at him and gave him a smile.

At lunch…

They all met under the tree (by all I mean Li, Sakura, Madison and Jason and by tree I'll be using this tree as the main 'get-together' spot during school.) Madison and Li were there first because they just had PE (physical education) and had already started their lunch when Jason and Sakura came up to them. "Hey everyone." Sakura and Jason said at the same time. Sakura didn't notice Li glaring at Jason. Sakura sat down next to Li with her legs crossed and Jason sat pretty close to Sakura leaning towards her with his hand behind her back holding himself up with his knees facing her. (If you can picture that?) Li was getting annoyed with Jason being so close to Sakura and Jason knew what was going to happen. Li 'said' to Jason '_What next holding hands?_' Jason smirked at Li who rolled his eyes at him and Jason 'said' '_what gettin jealous lil cuz?_' Li had a hard time stopping himself from getting up and punching Jason in the face and Jason saw this (more like felt this but anywayz…) and said "Whats wrong lil cuz? Did you get in trouble in class cos your looking pretty angry?" "I never get in trouble!" Li yelled. "Sheez cuz I was just askin ya didn't need to go off at me and you must b a goodie goodie." Jason said knowing what his reaction would be. "I AM NOT!" Li yelled at Jason got up and walked off.

(After Li had stormed off)

Li walked aimlessly around and found a good tree to sit in so he climbed it started thinking…#I have no idea what came over me then…I guess its just jealousy that Jason can practically ask Sakura out now. I've been trying to do that since I fell in love with her in the fifth grade and he just came TODAY! … I wish I had his courage to go up and ask girls out# '_Look lil cuz I do not like Sakura…she ain't my type but what I do know is that she's right for you. All you gotta do is just be nice to her and stop being so closed up in front of her… ya know what I'm sayin' bruz?_' Li heard Jason's voice inside his head he really didn't want to talk to Jason but I didn't have much choice since Jason would always find him or 'talk' to him. Jason sensed this but didn't really know what to say about it. '_Look Li I know she really cares about you I could see it in her eyes when she told me you were just a friend this morning. I know you were listening I felt you, you know, you ain't that hard not to sense. It hurt her to tell me that you were never going to be more than a friend…believe me it did. I'm more than a friend to her because I can tell she thinks of me as you but more relaxed and…and…well you know what I'm talking about_' Li jumped out of the tree to find Jason sitting under it. (Li didn't notice his presence because he was too busy concentrating on Jason talking rather than where he was.) "What are you doing here?" Li asked shocked to find Jason sitting under a tree, tears in his eyes but he could see Jason was having a hard time stopping them from falling. "I didn't know you were up there." Jason pointed up towards the tree branches. Li looked towards where Sakura and Madison where sitting (he could see them but they couldn't see him I have no idea what I'm saying but anywayz…u get dat lol) Sakura was talking happily with Madison so he didn't have to worry about her coming here anytime soon. Jason wiped his tear filled eyes away while Li was looking towards Sakura hoping that Li didn't see them. "Jason…why were you crying?" Li asked suddenly without looking at Jason. #Drats he saw me crying…# Jason thought. "What…oh nevermind." Jason said shakily. "You know you can come talk to me about anything I wont say anything to Sakura if that's what s worrying you." Li said comfortingly. "Well if you really must know…do you know the reason I came here?" Jason said with a sigh "No, my mum called yesterday morning and told me that you were coming her for a while." Li said as he sat down infront of Jason. "Well four months ago my parents divorced because of me. I wasn't getting good enough grades because while I was at Australia every afternoon after school and on the weekends I was at the Skate Park practising. While I should've been at home studying. When she gave me another lecture about coming home straight after school to do my homework then I could go to the Skate Park. I tried that once but by the time I finished my work it was about 8 so it was too late to go out it wasn't really late but mum said it was though. So I told mum that I wanted to be skateboarder like Tony Hawk and she went off at me saying that that wasn't a REAL job and that I could be a lawyer if I wanted to. I must admit when I told my dad he said go for it kiddo but mum heard him and started going off at him for filling me with hopeless dreams. So they got divorced mum moved to America with her job and dad got murdered 3 weeks after the divorce. Dad had made plans with your mum about going to Hong-Kong but it never happened so the day after my Dads funeral some social workers came to my house and asked if I had a place to go since I wasn't 16 yet I couldn't look after myself. They gave me three options number one was I could live with my mum in America I immediately said no. Number two was I could go into a foster home somewhere in Australia I figured that I didn't want to be shoved into another weird family so I said no to that too…I'm not saying that your family is weird…just different when it comes to certain things. I was hoping number three wasn't worse than one and two. Number three was that I could live with you guys I said yes even though I couldn't remember who you guys were. They told your mother that I would be moving in with them but they said 'No send him to Japan where his cousin lives we will cover for the expenses of living of course.' So that's the reason why I came here…end of story." Li had seen Jason starting to cry while he was telling him this but obviously didn't say anything about it. After a moments silence he did say, "I never knew that…why don't you come live with me in my apartment cos I've got a spare room and it'll cost my family a little bit less with one apartment rather than two." Jason looked up at Li at the mention of this offer because it was so unlike Li to say anything like that. "Um…is that ok with you?" Jason asked unsure if Li was just saying that to help out his family or him. "Yes I am otherwise I wouldn't have suggested it. Now come on the bell going to go soon." As Li was saying this he got up and held out a hand to Jason. "Meet me after school out the front of the gates and ill show you where my house is." Jason could only nod his head because Li was being so un-expectantly nice to him. 'Li you should be like this infront of Sakura and I swear she'll start to like you.' Jason 'said' to Li as they were approaching the girls. Jason felt Li tense up then relax as they came up to the girls. "Hey Jason hey Li…I see you found him lemme guess he was in a tree…he has a habit of that." Sakura said when she saw them coming up from behind Madison.

BRING (school bell)

"Come on guys we're all in this class together!" Sakura said excitedly.

In class…

(Seating arrangements Li is up the back, Sakura in front of him, Madison next to Li and Jason next to Sakura.)

"Hey everyone" said Sakura cheerfully to everyone already in the classroom.

"Hey Sakura!" everyone replied. Happily Sakura went to her seat and the others followed. (What I mean by others is Jason, Madison & Li) The teacher came in and said to the class "Sorry about this but you have free periods for the last two classes and since its after lunch you can all go home." The class cheered. "But on one condition…that you give me time to mark the roll." Teacher said quickly since some people were already out of the door leaving the classroom. They sat back down in their seats impatiently.

5 minutes later…

"Ok everyone I'm all done you can all go home now."

Outside…

"Hey guys, I've got to go home for a bit then I'll meet you guys somewhere…unless you want to come over for a bit and I can show you my house Jason?" asked Sakura as she put on her roller-skates on the front steps.

"Ok " "Sure I'll come." Li and Jason said. Madison couldn't come because she called up her house and told them what happened and her limo pulled up just then.

Jason got out his skateboard and started doing some ordinary tricks on it (ollies etc.) while he was waiting for Sakura to put on her blades. Li went and got his bike from out of the bike rack..

"I'm done!" Sakura yelled out when she had finished putting her blades on.

"Come on Sakura I'll race ya!" Jason yelled as he skated out of the gates.

"But Jason you don't even know where I live!" Sakura yelled chasing after him.

"Hey wait up guys!" Li yelled after them.

"Come on slow coach." Jason taunted and sped of in the wrong direction.

Sakura stopped at the gates to wait for Li. "I don't think he knows he's going on the wrong direction." Sakura said smiling.

"Neither do I!" Li said laughingly

"Do you think he will notice?" Sakura questioned after a moments peace. "Nah he shouldn't but do you think we should follow him to see where he is going?" Li said suggestively. "Yeah but keep outta sight ok!" Sakura said giggling. As they followed heard Jason yell out in surprise. Li and Sakura ran up to him to find him standing stock-still skateboard in his hand staring at something in front of him. "Jason…are you alright?" asked Sakura frightfully. "Yeah I am I just never thought it would be hiding here..." Jason murmured obviously awed by the thing in front of him. As Li and Sakura caught up with Jason they saw an old looking thing floating in front of him. "Wow…what is that?" asked Li after a while staring at the odd looking object floating in front of Jason. "It's…its …the…the…"

(I know I know it's a cliff-hanger but u guys probably know wat it is! Sorry if it's a bit long I'll try to tone it down a bit in other chapters! Bye Bye c u next chapter! Mwa!)


End file.
